themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Darkspella
"Family Is Part Of My Life I Have...Since Been Away From Them" Darkspella is the second Darkness Mistress in Darkness civilization and as also She was more trust to Darkness Creatures to reunite with her sisters, nephews and nieces from Planet Kaijudoa also this is when after Orochimaru left her for Chruch of Deal, Darkspella was being heart soften by Manny who told this that Lighta and others Kaijudoaians do care about her but they miss Darkspella so much while she gone Darkspella is very sure about her family in danger by Rangarok and also when Dragon Eye mages attacks her home planet She formed with Manny to fight Word himself that allied Chrono Legions attributes Darkspella Profile Name: Darkspella Monarchson-Ulpherion Planet: Kaijudoa Attribute: Creature Realm Army Civilization: Darkness Kekkei Genki: Dark Release /Crystal Release20px Race: Human/Demon Command Clans: Darkness Family Call Orochi ( Daughter ) Shira Orochi ( Daughter ) Razorkinder ( Pet ) Cobalt ( Father ) Danae ( Mother ) Fireasha, Lighta, Foresta, Ragea, Zeroa, Necrospella and Waterfalla ( Sisters ) Five Star, Ida, Aqua Genius, Jinnai and Ryunosuke ( Brothers ) Flame Agon ( Grandfather ) Shine Valkyire ( Grandmother ) Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege and Infernusa ( Great Grandmothers ) Infernus the Immolator and Kuraz ( Great Grandfathers ) Zaborg the Light Civilization Emperor ( Great-Great-Great Grandfather ) Dumar ( Grand-Uncle ) Danjuro, Ballom, Hellrush, Greatest Great, Riquet and Tornado Shiva ( Brothers-In-Laws ) King Orin of Darkness ( Father-In-Law ) Queen Mera of Darkness ( Mother-In-Law ) Azoriusa, Gruula, Selesnya, Rossa, Rana, Frilla, Treegrowa and Golgaria ( Sisters-In-Laws ) Andromeda Lightmorning, Hera Lightmorning and Artemis Ulpherion ( Aunts ) Hepheastus Ulpherion, Zoltara Lightmorning and Cepheus Lightmorning ( Uncles ) Lightning Kid, Hazaira, Raiden, Rhapsody, Cherenko, Baban, Crath, Roosevelt, Honoo, Tweet, Marinomancer, Skyrab, Ganjin, Assembler, Pile and Parlock ( Nephews ) Popple, Jasmine, Meloppe, Fifi, Gett, Undeux, Ranamon, Ochappi, Malulu, Courtney, Moel, Pudding, Megaria, Mad Sakuran, Gregoria, Lulu, Heiress, Ice, Frill, Kachua, Hazel, Jelly, Sasha, Cotton and Rasha ( Nieces ) Flame Princess ( Adoptive Niece ) Hikari, En, Ann, Swee, Masha, Hokira and Hu ( Grandnieces ) Fu ( Great Grandniece ) Borosa, Dimira, Simica, Rakdosa, Orzhova, Link, Aryll, Shadowa, Lightninga and Izzeta ( Cousins ) Mounts Superbia, Pride Demon Dragon Minions Armored Guard Darkspella's Guards Darkspella's Soldiers ( formally ) Darkspella's Minion Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet Trixo, Wicked Doll Pierr, Psycho Doll Don Kinoff, Mystic Light Doll Hekisario Dragoon Ginger, True Flash Believer Izumo Marjoram, Messiah's Revival Killer Noise Maracas Zebul Baal Bhutan POP, Shenton Tactimon Fuuma Zurmel Blastmon Lilithmon Foreign Ways God Kaikai Personally Episode Appearance Spells Magic Shot - Dual Zanzibar - Darkspella's main spell Proclamation of Death - Darkspella's Darkness spell Unlucky Darts - Darkspella's Darkness spell Earthbound Release - Darkspella's Darkness spell Crystal Release - Crystal Earthquake - Darkpsella's Crystal spell Dark Release - Shadestorm - Darkspella's Dark spell Absorb - Darkspella's Absorbing spell *Sky Plague Hurricane *Silver Bullet Smash *Hair Shower - Wolf Fang *Surge Dragon's Roar Haunted Choice - Darkspella's Darkness spell Creature Corrupter - Darkspella's Corrupted spell Vortex Storm - Darkspella's Vortex spell Vortex's Claw - Darkspella's Vortex spell Gallery DARKSPELLADARKNESSARMY2013.PNG DARKSPELLADARKNESSQUEENNEW2013.PNG DARKSPELLA2013NEW.PNG DarkspellaVortex.PNG Darkspella'sWrath.PNG DarkspellaAngryVortexSeason3.PNG Darkspellaexposeface.PNG DarkspellaBecamingGood3.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Darkness Clans Category:Darkness Side Category:Darkness Army Category:Darkness Category:Antagonists Category:Mistresses Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Kaijudoaians Family Category:Evil Forces Category:Masters and Mistresses Category:Darkness Class Category:Shogun Masters Category:Shogun Side Category:Manny's Enemies Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Female Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Kekki Genkai Users Category:Otogakure Characters Category:Floridians Category:Main Characters Category:Attributes Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Dark Mages Category:The Manny Centurions Villains Category:Kumogakure Supervillains Category:Creature Realm Army Members Category:NPC Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Monarch Mistresses Category:Civilization Mistresses Category:Mages Category:Villain Turns Good Category:Monarchsons Royal Family Members Category:Former Villains Category:Heart Changeable Villains